The Mysterious Stings
by Yami Hamtaro
Summary: This is my first fanfic. as seen on Mediminer as Hamtaro. what's wrong with you?! Hamtaro's new Attitude.
1. Stings

The Mysterious Stings  
Chapter 1: Stings  
  
(Hamtaro is running to the clubhouse. He is looking very worried)  
  
Hamtaro: Oh cats! This is so pookie! (Uncool) I'm going to be late!  
  
(Hamtaro was too busy worrying that everyone will be mad at him for being late because today Boss was going to take them on a hiking trip, he didn't see a mysterious figure come from behind a tree and walk in his path)  
  
Hamtaro: I think I'm going to make it in time!  
  
(BUMP! Hamtaro collided with the figure. Hamtaro went flying back, but the figure didn't get knocked down)  
  
Hamtaro: (Rubbing his head) what happened? (On seeing the figure) Oopsie! (sorry) I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you hurt?  
  
(And if you haven't guessed it yet, the figure was a hamster. This hamster looked really bizaroo (strange). The Hamster was all grey with no detail on it at all. Its eyes were a scary red)  
  
Hamster: (Smiles) That's quite alright..um...  
  
Hamtaro: Hamtaro.  
  
Hamster: yep-p, Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro: I never saw you before. What's your name?  
  
Hamster: Stings.  
  
Hamtaro: Who's your human?  
  
Stings: I don't have a human.  
  
Hamtaro: Oh..  
  
Stings: Hamtaro, where were you going to in such a gorush? (hurry)  
  
Hamtaro: To the Clubhouse. My friends and me are going on a hike today.  
  
Stings: Can I come, Hamtaro? Please?  
  
Hamtaro: sure! The more the merrier! I introduce you to the Ham-Hams. Come on lets go!  
  
Stings: Before we go, Hamtaro, is it okay if I show you something?  
  
Hamtaro: Um, I don't know, I'm Koochi-Q (pretty) late as it is.Sure!  
  
Stings: (Putting on an evil smile) Smidge. (Perfect)  
  
(Stings leads Hamtaro into a dark part of the park)  
  
Hamtaro: (Getting scared) Um, Stings where we going?  
  
(Stings didn't answer. He led Hamtaro up to a Tree. At the bottom of the tree was a small door. Stings opened it)  
  
Stings: Come on in, Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro: Oh, Okay.  
  
(A very curious Hamtaro entered through the door into a pitch-black room)  
  
Hamtaro: Stings! Where are you?  
  
(The door slams shut. Hamtaro tries it)  
  
Hamtaro: Gasp-p! It's locked! Stings, where are you?  
  
Stings: HAHAHAHA! You fell right into my trap, Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Heke?  
  
(Lights of all different colours start flashing)  
  
Hamtaro: Oh..Koochi-Q. Uh? I feel strange...  
  
(The lights continue to flash. Hamtaro just stares at them with out moving. It seems that Hamtaro is being hypnotised by the lights)  
  
Hamtaro: ..........  
  
(As Hamtaro fell deeper into a Hypnotic trance, the lights came on and Stings stepped up to Hamtaro)  
  
Stings: Hamtaro, you will do exactly what I say. Do you understand?  
  
Hamtaro: (In a deep Trance) Yes...Master. . Stings: Hamtast! Hamtaro, you will no longer be nice and kind. You will now Be bad, rude, spiteful etc. but most of all.....evil.  
  
Hamtaro: (In a deep trance) As you wish, master.  
  
Stings: When I clap my paws you will break out of your trance and act just like I said. Okay?  
  
Hamtaro: Yes.  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	2. The New Hamtaro

Chapter 2: The New Hamtaro  
  
(Stings and Hamtaro are walking towards the clubhouse)  
  
Stings: Hamtaro, I blanko. (Forget) Where are we going again?  
  
Hamtaro: (rough voice) To the Ham-Ham clubhouse, stupid! I told you before!  
  
Stings: ...And why?  
  
(Hamtaro stops and faces Stings)  
  
Hamtaro: GOD! To go on a hiking trip! Come on I'm late!  
  
(Hamtaro rushes ahead)  
  
Stings: (Laughs) it's working. The Kind Hamtaro that everyone knew is dead. Long live the new evil Hamtaro! (Evil Laugh)  
  
(At the Ham-Ham clubhouse, Everyone except Hamtaro are they're waiting impatiently)  
  
Pashmina: I wonder where Hamtaro is. It's not like him to be late.  
  
Penelope: Okwee!  
  
Oxnard: Maybe he's bringing a big bag of sunflower seeds!  
  
Boss: Oh! I almost forgot . (Boss runs into his room and brings out a huge bag of sunflower seeds)  
  
Boss: I Got them all just last night ready for our Hiking trip.  
  
Bijou: oh, Boss that's amazing.  
  
Boss: (Blushes) Really?!  
  
(The door swings open, Hamtaro enters)  
  
Boss: About time you got here Mr Late-Ham!  
  
Oxnard: (Disappointed) Looks like Hamtaro didn't bring a bag of extra sunflower seeds.  
  
(Hamtaro sits down)  
  
Boss: Ahem! Now that we are all here we can began. Were going in two's, so everyone pick a partner.  
  
(Dexter makes a move for Pashmina)  
  
Dexter: My dear Pashmina, would you be my-  
  
(Howdy knocks Dexter out of the way)  
  
Howdy: No Ham-girl especially Pashmina would never pair up with you, Dexter!  
  
Dexter: Do you honestly think that Pashmina would pair up with a rude hamster like you, Howdy?!  
  
Howdy: I reckon' Pashmina, would you be my- (Howdy stops talking as he sees Pashmina go with Penelope) Dagnabit!  
  
(After a short while the pairs are decided- Pashmina and Penelope, Sandy and Maxwell, Cappy and Panda, Stan and Howdy, Oxnard and Dexter, Hamtaro, Boss and Bijou are still undecided)  
  
Boss: Okay, Here I go. B-Bij-Bijou? Um..W-Will you- (Boss stops as he sees Bijou by Hamtaro)  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, Will you be my partner?  
  
Boss: WHAT?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hamtaro: Bug off, Ribbon Girl! I'm not pairing up with anyone of you losers!  
  
Bijou: (GASP)  
  
(All the Ham-Hams turn astonished and face Hamtaro)  
  
Boss: Hamtaro! No one speaks to Bijou like that! Apologise now!  
  
Hamtaro: Shut up! Go digdig a hole and bury yourself!  
  
(All the Ham-Hams gasp)  
  
Sandy: Like, What's wrong with Hamtaro?  
  
(Boss walks up to Hamtaro)  
  
Boss: What is the matter with you, Hamtaro?!  
  
Hamtaro: YOU'RE the matter, you jerk. Now get a way from me!  
  
(Hamtaro shoves Boss out of the way and goes through the door)  
  
Bijou: Ham-Hamtaro?!  
  
To Be Continued......... 


	3. Stings Meets The HamHams

(A very angry Hamtaro leaves the clubhouse to see Stings standing outside)  
  
Hamtaro: Where were you?! I thought you said you wanted to meet those losers?  
  
Stings: You will address me as 'Master' you rude hamster!  
  
Hamtaro: I would never call you master, you-  
  
(Stings claps his paws and Hamtaro once again falls into a hypnotic trance)  
  
Hamtaro:......  
  
Stings: Hamtaro! I am your master! You will call me that from now on! Do you understand?!  
  
Hamtaro: Yes, master, I understand.  
  
Stings: You will treat me like a king and others like dirt!  
  
Hamtaro: I will treat you like a king and others like dirt.  
  
Stings: Good.  
  
(Stings claps his paws again and Hamtaro comes out of the trance)  
  
Hamtaro: What should I do now, master?  
  
(Back at the clubhouse. The Ham-ham's are still shocked)  
  
Sandy: Like, I wonder what's got to Hamtaro.  
  
Stan: He was rude to Bijou, man!  
  
Maxwell: Maybe there's something in my books about hamster behaviour.  
  
Boss: I say Hamtaro's out of the Clubhouse!  
  
Bijou: BOSS!! No! I'm sure Hamtaro didn't mean it. He-  
  
(Hamtaro enters the clubhouse with Stings)  
  
Hamtaro: I'm sorry I was so rude, Ham hams.  
  
Ham-Hams: We forgive you Hamtaro!  
  
(Boss walks up to Hamtaro)  
  
Boss: If you really are sorry, Hamtaro. Say sorry to Bijou.  
  
Hamtaro: As you wish.  
  
Boss: Heke?  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou, I am SO sorry.  
  
Bijou: That's okay Hamtaro. I knew you didn't mean it. (Seeing Stings) and who's this, Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro: Oh, This is Stings- my Mas-  
  
Stings: New Friend.  
  
Howdy: Hamtaro new friend is sure creepy lookin'!  
  
Pashmina: No offence, but he kinda gives me the creeps!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! Ookwee!  
  
Sandy: For sure.  
  
Bijou: (To Stings) I'm Bijou.  
  
Maxwell: I'm Maxwell!  
  
Panda: I'm Panda.  
  
Cappy: I'm Cappy! New to meet you!  
  
Pashmina: I'm Pashmina, and this is Penelope.  
  
Penelope: Ookwee.  
  
Sandy: Like, I'm Sandy.  
  
Stan: You can call me Stan.  
  
Oxnard: I'm Oxnard.  
  
Dexter: I'm Dexter.  
  
Howdy: Yeha! I'm Howdy!  
  
Snoozer: Zzzzzzzzzzzz..I'm Snoozer....zzzzzzzz..  
  
Boss: I'm the Main-Ham. You can call me boss. I'm the one who built this Place.  
  
Stings: It is nice to meet you all! I heard from Hamtaro that you're all going hiking. Can I come?  
  
Hams: SURE!  
  
Stings: Bestest! I chose Hamtaro for my partner.  
  
Hamtaro: As you wish master.  
  
Ham-Hams: Master?!  
  
To Be Continued........... 


	4. Hiking It

(The Ham-Hams are rocking across a rocky terrain. Hamtaro and Stings are talking to each other)  
  
Stings: Are you ready to cause chaos, Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro: (Putting on a evil smile) yes, master.  
  
(Hamtaro and Stings run and hide behind a huge rock)  
  
Stings: Alright here's the plan, Hamtaro: You call over a Ham-Ham one at a time. Once the Ham-Ham is here we will bombard them with hard rocks! (laughs)  
  
Hamtaro: That's a great plan, master.  
  
(Hamtaro runs towards the others)  
  
Hamtaro: Hey Maxwell!  
  
(Maxwell and Sandy turn around)  
  
Maxwell: What is it, Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro: I found a book behind that rock (Points to the rock)  
  
Maxwell: A Book? What type of book, Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro: I dunno! You will have to look for yourself!  
  
(Hamtaro runs behind the rock. Maxwell follows)  
  
Maxwell: I won't be long, Sandy.  
  
Sandy: Like, hurry back, Max.  
  
(Maxwell goes behind the rock. Hamtaro isn't there)  
  
Maxwell: Where did you go, Hamtar-  
  
(SMACK! A huge rock smacks into Maxwell face)  
  
Maxwell: Ouchchi! Who threw that?!  
  
(More rocks fly from nowhere and hit Maxwell)  
  
Maxwell: Ow! Ow! Ow! Who evers throwing rocks at me please sto-  
  
(WHAM! A really rock whacks Maxwell in the face, knocking him out. Meanwhile Sandy is getting inpatient)  
  
Sandy: (Thinking) where are you, Max?  
  
(Up ahead, The Ham-Hams stop and turn and face Sandy)  
  
Boss: What's the problem Sandy? Why have you stopped? And Where's Maxwell, Hamtaro and Stings?  
  
Sandy: Maxwell went behind that rock with Hamtaro to like show him a book. I don't know where Stings is!  
  
Bijou: I hope their okay.  
  
Boss: Don't worry Bijou. We go will all go look behind that big rock to find Maxwell, Hamtaro and Stings!  
  
(The Ham-Hams march over to the big rock)  
  
Boss: HAMTARO!! STINGS!! ARE YOU TWO BEHIND THERE PLAYING ABOUT?!  
  
Sandy: Maxwell, are you there?  
  
(No answer. The Ham-Hams go behind the rock and find Maxwell lying on the grass)  
  
Ham-Hams: Maxwell!  
  
(Sandy rushes over to Maxwell)  
  
Sandy: Maxwell, are you like okay? Like, Speak to me!  
  
(Maxwell wakes up. His vision is all blurry)  
  
Maxwell: I'm...I'm okay...Don't worry about it.  
  
Pashmina: What Happened Maxwell?  
  
Maxwell: Hamtaro called me over saying he found a book. But when I got here I had rocks thrown at me  
  
Dexter: Who? Surely not Hamtaro?  
  
Maxwell: I don't know. Hamtaro wasn't here.  
  
Sandy: Poor Maxwell..  
  
Hamtaro: Ah, poor Maxy Waxy's hurt(!)  
  
Ham-Hams: Heke?!  
  
(Hamtaro jumps out from behind another rock)  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	5. Hamtaro's Been Brainwashed

Hamtaro: Did the stones hurt you, Maxy Waxy?  
  
Maxwell: (Shocked) You threw the stones at me Hamtaro?!  
  
Bijou: Non! Hamtaro would never do such a thing!  
  
Hamtaro: That was the old Hamtaro, Bi-poo! The new Hamtaro is bigger and Badder! (Laughs)  
  
(Sandy steps up to Hamtaro)  
  
Sandy: Like, that wasn't a good thing to do to Maxwell, Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: No, Duh!  
  
Boss: HAMTARO! How dare you call Bijou names! What has gotten into you!  
  
(Stings steps out from behind Hamtaro)  
  
Stings: Hamtaro is now taking orders from me!  
  
Sandy: Orders?  
  
Stings: Yep-p. I hypnotised Hamtaro into becoming worse. Isn't that right, Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro: Yep-p, master.  
  
(All the Ham-Hams gasp)  
  
Maxwell: No wonder Hamtaro's been acting cruel. Stings brainwashed him!  
  
Howdy: Brainwashed? What type of washing-up powder did Stings use on Hamtaro? Evil Brain? (Laughs) Get it, Partners? Brain-Washed? (Laughs)  
  
(No one else laughs. Bijou steps up to Hamtaro)  
  
Hamtaro: What do you want, Ribbon Girl?!  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, fight it! I know that the real you is fighting Stings brainwashing!  
  
Stings: Ha! Hamtaro will never break free from my. Heke?!  
  
(Hamtaro starts shaking his head)  
  
Hamtaro: Must..fight..it!  
  
Stan: What's Hamtaro doing now, man?  
  
Maxwell: He's fighting Stings brainwashing. Come on Hamtaro, you can do it!  
  
(The Ham-Hams root Hamtaro on)  
  
Stings: NO!! This can't be happening!  
  
(Hamtaro, stops shaking his head)  
  
Hamtaro: Yep-p!! I'm back to normal!  
  
(The Ham-Hams cheer)  
  
Panda: Welcome back Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Look, guys, I'm sorry about before. I tried to break free ever since Stings hypnotised me.  
  
Maxwell: That's okay, Hamtaro. It's hard to fight things like that!  
  
Bijou: Glad to have you back to normal, Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro: Thank-Q Bijou. Hey, Where's Stings?  
  
(The Ham-Hams look around, but Stings is no where to be found)  
  
The End! 


End file.
